


No time for Q&A session

by WalterKovacs



Category: Daria (Cartoon), GODZILLA Trilogy (Anime 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalterKovacs/pseuds/WalterKovacs
Summary: Daria and Jane have a brief discussion of religion with "O'Neill. It goes as well as you'd expect.





	No time for Q&A session

**Author's Note:**

> Saw the 3 netflix animated Godzilla movies recently. Well that and reread some of Anguirius1955's stuff. The result was this.

***  
It's easy to lose track of say two teenage girls in the middle of a mutiny while all kinds of chaos both on earth, as well as on board the United Earth ship Aratrum is going on. This fact is why Daria and Jane were able to wander the corridors of the ship without anyone asking questions. Well that, and the fact that the viewscreens were showing the ship's being squeezed by what appeared to be the triple necks of a golden monster.

Not for the first time in the past 3 days, Jane turned to Daria and said "You know, we should have gone with my idea and snuck on the landing ships. Jane had made this observation about once an hour today since conditions on the Aratrum had somehow managed to get worse with the Bilasuludo members of the crew deciding to mutiny and cut the power off in protest over the lack of punishment for Captain Sakaki.

Daria shrugged. Jane''s argument was probably true, but at this point was annoying. A different version of Daria, perhaps one who'd had a more normal life, or at least didn't have to deal with both her paternal grandfather, along with perpetual fighting between the triumvirate of Rita-Helen-Amy on a 24-7 basis would have probably had a decent reply but not this Daria.

Daria didn't have to come up with a reply, as a third voice chimed in: "Oh well, I didn't expect to see the two of you here," said an unwelcome but familiar voice. The voice in question was the voice of an Exif priest, who had decided to take the name "O'Neill" about 24 years back, before the fleeing from earth in a failed attempt to be more "relevant and get converts. This strategy didn't work back on earth, or later on in the Aratrum. O'Neill said, "Well, girls since everybody else is busy I haven't been able to ah, rap with the younger people"

Bored, Jane was the first to reply "Rap? About what?". O'Neill was annoying, but at least would actually say something instead of just going "mmmm", as was the current stock reply of Jane's sister Daria.

O'Neill perked up, responding with "God of course."

"He's not going to ask us for money, is he?", snarked Daria.

Not getting her sarcasm, O'Neill earnestly replied "Why would I? With the hour of the beautiful demise, at the hands of the golden wings of death why would I?"

"This isn't sounding very spiritual", noted Daria suspiciously.

Undeterred, O'Neill continued, "But it is! What could be more spiritual than being able to transcend human existence, to experience a beautiful death at the hands of the golden demise, Ghidorah himself?"

"Golden Demise? Isn't that what mom calls Aunt Rita?," snarked Jane. Despite not being biologically related to Daria, Jane had grown up with Daria as her adoptive sister. Given the circumstances it meant being in close quarters to both Mad Dog and the obligatory Barksdale family fisticuffs. It's not like Jane had any choice in the matter given her being taken in by Helen and Jake after the first round of crises in the ship about 16 years back killed both her parents, an older brother she never got to meet due to explosive decompression in one of the pods along with causing a very pregnant Helen Morgendorffer to miscarry.

Having met Rita Barksdale Before, O'Neill suppressed a wince before continuing "Well, not exactly. Ghidorah is the ultimate god of destruction, the planet eater, the harbinger of death eternal"

"Wait, you worship that?" Daria asked incredulously. 

Jane said nothing, but just nodded with approval. Daria being snarky again instead of being extremely depressive as she had been for the past few days was a good sign.

"Would you rather be eaten first, or die later on?", replied O'Neill.

"That's a fair point", conceded Daria.

O'Neill looked out the viewport before turning back to the girls, saying "Look, I'll perfectly happy to have a question and answer session with you girls a bit later". (He was lying, of course since he knew there wouldn't be a later)

30 seconds later, one of King Ghidorah's necks snaked around that section of the ship, squeezing it to destroy it. Daria, Jane, "O'Neill" and a few hundred other crew members died instantly. The rest died 5 minutes later when Ghidorah finished crushing the ship.


End file.
